elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Chief Zephyr
'Zephyr '''is a Jaquin who appears in the animated series ''Elena of Avalor. He was the leader of the Avalor Jaquins, until he retired in "Father-in-Chief" and chose Migs as his successor. His name is the same as Zephyr, the Greek god of the west wind, which is fitting as he is a flying animal. Role in the Series Zephyr first appears in "Flight of the Jaquins" when Migs, Luna and Skylar arrive with Princess Elena. Zephyr expresses annoyance with the three Jaquins for being late and joy for seeing Elena again. He tells Elena and Avalor's Jaquin Clan that, for centuries, they have been the Guardians of Avalor and protected the Kingdom for the Dark Side of Enchantment such as sea monsters and Troyo. However, they couldn't stop Shuriki from taking over forty-one years before. When the time comes to pick a new Navegarra, he selects Skylar. The Clan protests but Elena defends Skylar. Elena's speech makes Zephyr stand by his choice. Zephyr reappears in the special, Realm of the Jaquins, as Skylar's little brother Nico prepares for his Guardian test with two other younger Jaquins under Zephyr and Mateo's supervision as the test was created in a joint effort by Migs and Mateo to test Nico and the others in using teamwork to complete their Guardian test. Though Nico and the other cadets pass the first test with defeating an apparition of Orizaba that Mateo conjured, Nico fails the second thanks to being secretly interrupted by Victor Delgado. Zephyr reluctantly tells Nico that he can't be a Guardian of Avalor now, and he has to return to Vallaestrella in shame. Later, Zephyr discovers that Marimonda escaped from Vallaestrella and is trying to take over Avalor. He attempts to stop her with the other Jaquins under his command but is unable to as Marimonda easily subdues him and the other Jaquins before resuming her charge to the Royal Palace. However, Marimonda is defeated by Elena, and re-imprisoned. Zephyr arrives shortly thereafter with King Verago and the other Jaquins, including Luna and Skylar. Afterward, Nico is promoted to full Guardian status by Zephyr and Verago for his heroism with helping to distract Marimonda until Elena could set up her trap. Together, they celebrate a newfound friendship between Avalor and Vallaestrella. However, unknown to Zephyr, Victor and his daughter are working for Shuriki, who's planning revenge on Elena and Avalor. He also appears in ”Three Jaquins and a Princess“, attending Migs, Luna, and Skylar’s flyover, with Cruz and Verago. Later, Zephyr is to attend a birthday celebration for Luna at the Mooncliff Mountains in "Shapeshifters", but while there, he is met by Elena in the form of a Jaquin, who asks to help in the search for Shuriki, but is told that it is for Jaquin Scouts only. He then leaves with Cruz to show him Commander's Rock, a place that Alacazar had made before he fled Avalor when Shuriki originally took over. After showing Cruz the Jaquin history carved on the walls, when Cruz arrogantly blows it off thinking he does not need to know it before becoming the new chief, Zephyr, seeing Cruz for his true colors with his recent behavior and attitude, rescinds naming him his successor. In retaliation, Cruz locks Zephyr inside Commander's Rock and returns to Luna's party, framing the Jaquin Elena, Gabe, and Mateo as the culprits. Convinced because of their friendship with Cruz, Migs, Luna, and Skylar lock Elena, Gabe, and Mateo up, only for Elena to convince Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella to let them out once she proved to them it was her with their Secret Guardian Salute. Elena and Mateo travel back to Commander's Rock, and Elena is able to free Zephyr before being tackled by Cruz. Once freed, Zephyr is furious and attacks Cruz while snarling "TRAITOR!!", which Migs, Luna, and Skylar overhear, realizing Cruz double-crossed them and lied to them. Once Elena knocks a fleeing Cruz out of the sky, Zephyr pins him down for Migs, Luna, Skylar, and Gabe to apprehend and lock up. Afterward, Zephyr thanks Elena for her help, but asks her to leave the Jaquin business to real Jaquins. In Season Three, in the episode "Father-in-Chief", Zephyr has chosen Migs to be the new Chief in place of Cruz having proven himself unworthy previously. However, before the ceremony can be performed, Zephyr is kidnapped by Troyo, but Mingo attempts to save him but ends up captured as well. A joint effort by Migs, Zoom, Estrella, Elena, Luna, and Skylar sees to the safe rescue of Zephyr and Mingo, while Troyo is turned into a butterfrog himself. With Zephyr safe, he officially retires as Chief and names Migs as the new Chief of the Avalor Jaquin Clan. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Jaquins